warriorsbooksseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
One Year Later (Story)
Prolouge It all started with the wedding. A tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat and a cream-colored tom were madly in love, so they got married. After the wedding, they sat in the limo, holding paws and staring at each other lovingly. A golden brown tabby tom, the limo driver, ignored them as they kept staring. Why did Firestar order me to drive them? ''thought the golden brown tabby grumpily. It wasn't fair that he couldn't enjoy the deserts and food back at the restraunt while the others could. "Hey Thornclaw?" called the cream-colored tom. "Are we there yet?" The golden brown tabby replied, shouting, "Yes!" The golden brown tom took a turn, and arrived at the couple's new home. When the golden brown tabby was done parking that car right at the entrance of the house, the cream colored tom got out of the limo first. He streched his paw out for the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat to take it. She took it gladly, and the two trotted inside of their new home. "It's so beautiful!" the she-cat gasped when she saw the neat and tidy new house ready for them. "Hazeltail did a great job," said the tom approvingly. They looked around the house some more, and when they were done, they went into their room to start packing. "How does this lavender dress look?" asked the tortoiseshell. "Beautiful," purred the tom. When they were done, they went back to the limo. "After you, Poppyfrost," said the tom. The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat went in and the tom went in after her. As the golden brown tabby started driving them to the airport, the tom looked at the tortoiseshell she-cat. "Poppyfrost...," he started. "What is it, Berrynose?" asked the she-cat anxiously. The tom hesitated, then said,"I just wanted you to know, that no matter what, I hope we always stay together." The she-cat began to purr happily and said,"Of course we will! Why else did we get married?" The tom shrugged, and said nothing more. "We'll be together no matter what!" said the she-cat fiercely. "Of course," said the tom quickly. Satisfied, the she-cat began to look at the magazines that were in the limo. ''We'll always be together, the tom thought happily. We'll always be together. Chapter 1 "Poppyfrost!" called Berrynose. "I'm home!" A tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat padded to her mate. "How were the patrols?" asked Poppyfrost. "Well, Brambleclaw yowled when a squirrel nipped his tail, and Lionblaze was attcked by a couple of young twolegs," reported Berrynose. Poppyfrost gasped. "Did Jayfeather treat them?" Berrynose nodded. "Yeah, but they yowled so much, it almost made me deaf!" The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat frowned at her mate. "Be patient Berrynose! They were injured!" Berrynose shrugged then went into the kitchen, with Poppyfrost following him. "So what's for dinner?" asked Berrynose. "You're favorite!" meowed Popyyfrost. "Squirrel soup with mice sandwiches!" Berrynose purred. "It sounds delicious." "It is," said Poppyfrost. "Come on, let's eat now." Chapter 2 After they were done eating, Poppyfrost went into the dirtroom. She was starting to get a headache, and her stomache felt queasy and weird. As soon as she was in there, Poppyfrost vomited up her dinner. This never happened to me before,''she thought. ''I'll call and ask Jayfeather about it tomorrow, when Berrynose goes on patorls. Poppyfrost walked out of the dirtroom, and went to the second floor. When she opened the door, Berrynose pressed close to her. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Poppyfrost let out a weak purr and said,"Yes, just a bit tired." Berrynose pushed her into their cozy nest and the two curled up together. Berrynose showered Poppyfrost with gentle licks until she fell fast asleep. The cream colored tom closed the light and went to sleep. Chapter 3 "Bye Poppyfrost!" called Berrynose. "I'm going on the patrols." "Bye," replied Poppyfrost. Berrynose closed the door, and Poppyfrost hurried to the telephone. She dialed the hopsital's number and waited for one of the medicine cats to pick up. "Hello?" asked a voice. Poppyfrost recognized Willowshine's voice. "Willowshine! Hi! May I speak to Jayfeather?" said Poppyfrost. "Hi Poppyfrost!" said the happy Willowshine. "Sure, I'll tell Jayfeather to come talk to you. Hold on a second." The dark gray tabby hurried to find Jayfeather, and returned soon with Jayfeather. "Hi Poppyfrost," greeted Jayfeather. "Is anything wrong?" "Yes," replied Poppyfrost. "Last night, after dinner, I vomited up my dinner, and I had a headache." "Hmm....," thought Jayfeather. "Come down to the hospital right now, and I'll give you a check up." "Okay," said Poppyfrost. "I'll be right there." With a quick good bye to Jayfeather, Poppyfrost hurried upstairs to change. She grabbed her white Polo tennis dress and started to pull it over her head. Then she smoothed her fur and took her Coach purse. Poppyfrost walked downstairs and grabbed her keys to her Hyundai car. She walked outside and started the car. Then, as fast as lightning, she drove to the hospital. Chapter 4 Poppyfrost parked her car and walked into the hospital. "Hi Poppyfrost," greeted Barkface. "I'm guessing you're here to see Jayfeather?" The tortoiseshell she-cat nodded and went into the elevator. She waited until the elevator stopped on the fourth floor. There, Poppyfrost walked out and went straight into Jayfeather's office. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fiction Story Page Category:Fan Fiction Book Pages